GeGeGe no Kitaro
is a manga series created in 1959 by manga artist Shigeru Mizuki. It is best known for its popularization of the folklore creatures known as ''yōkai, a class of spirit-monster to which all of the main characters belong. It has been adapted for the screen several times, as anime, live-action, and video games. A new anime series has been made every decade since 1968. The title of the original story is , literally meaning "Kitaro (of the) Graveyard". This story was an early 20th century Japanese folk tale performed on kamishibai. The name "Ge Ge Ge..." was applied to Mizuki's particular telling of the Kitaro story when his manga became an anime. In January, 2008, the original manga was finally adapted into an anime, running in Fuji TV's Noitamina slot. Characters ; :Kitaro is a yōkai boy born in a cemetery, and aside from his mostly-decayed father, the last living member of the . He is missing his left eye, but his hair usually covers the empty socket. He fights for peace between humans and yōkai, which generally involves protecting the former from the wiles of the latter. When questioned in the 2007 movie, Kitaro responds that he is three hundred and fifty years old. :Kitaro has an assortment of strange weapons at his disposal, including: :* remote-controlled geta sandals :* a detachable hand, also remote-controlled :* a magic chanchanko vest which can protect its wearer from danger; it occasionally seems to act of its own accord, wrapping around enemies or aiding friends, even when Kitaro is not available to command it :* spiny hairs which can be shot like arrows :* another hair which can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity :* a magical ocarina (usually used for calling Ittan Momen), which contains a baton, a whip and occasionally music which has the power to damage certain ghosts. :*the power of electrocution, usually employed when an enemy has pinned or restrained him and he can no longer kick or use other weapons ; :Medama-oyaji is Kitaro's father. Once a fully-formed adult ghost, he perished of a disease, only to be reborn out of his decayed body as an anthropomorphic version of his own eyeball. He looks small and fragile, but has a strong spirit and a great love for his son. He is also extremely knowledgeable about ghosts and monsters. He enjoys staying clean, and is often seen bathing in a small bowl. He has a great love for sake. :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Daddy Eyeball. ; :Nezumi Otoko is a rodent-like yōkai-human halfbreed. He has been alive for three hundred and sixty years, and in that time has almost never taken a bath, rendering him filthy, foul-smelling, and covered in welts and sores. While he is usually Kitaro's friend, Nezumi Otoko will waste no time cooking up vile schemes or betraying his companions if he thinks there's money to be had or a powerful enemy to side with. He claims to be a college graduate of the . :Nezumi-Otoko first appears in the story The Lodging House (Rental manga version) as Dracula IV's minion. :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Ratman. ; :A normally-quiet yōkai girl, who transforms into a frightening cat monster with fangs and feline eyes when she is angry or hungry for fish. Predictably, she does not get along well with Nezumi Otoko. She seems to harbor a slight crush on Kitaro, who sees her only as a friend. She bears some resemblance to the bakeneko of Japanese folklore. :Neko-Musume first appears in the story Neko-Musume and Nezumi-Otoko (Weekly Shōnen Magazine version), however another cat-girl named appears in the earlier stories The Vampire Tree and the Neko-Musume and A Walk to Hell (Rental version). :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, she is referred to as Catchick. ; :Sunakake Babaa is an old yōkai woman who carries sand which she throws into the eyes of enemies to blind them. She serves as an advisor to Kitaro and his companions, and manages a yōkai apartment building. The original sunakake-baba is an invisible sand-throwing spirit from the folklore of Nara Prefecture. :Sunake-babaa first appears in a cameo as one of many yōkai attending a sukiyaki party in the story A Walk to Hell (Rental version) before making a more prominent appearance in The Great Yōkai War (Shōnen Magazine version). :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, she is referred to as The Sand Witch. ; :Konaki Jijii is a comic, absent-minded old yōkai man who attacks enemies by clinging to them and turning himself to stone, increasing his weight immensely and pinning them down. He and Sunakake Babaa often work as a team. The original konaki jijii is a ghost which is said to appear in the woods of Tokushima Prefecture in the form of a crying infant. When it is picked up by some hapless traveller, it increases its weight until it crushes him. :Konaki-jijii first appears in a cameo as one of many yōkai attending a sukiyaki party in the story A Walk to Hell (Rental version) before making a more prominent appearance in The Great Yōkai War (Shōnen Magazine version). :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Old Man Crybaby. ; :Ittan Momen is a flying yōkai resembling a strip of white cloth. Kitaro and friends often ride on him when traveling. The original ittan-momen is a spirit from Kagoshima Prefecture myth which wraps itself around the faces of humans in an attempt to smother them. :Ittan Momen first appears in the story The Great Yōkai War (Shōnen Magazine version). :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Rollo Cloth. ; :Nurikabe is a large, sleepy-eyed wall-shaped yōkai, who uses his massive size to protect Kitaro and his friends. The original Nurikabe is a spirit which blocks the passage of people walking at night. :Nurikabe first appears in a cameo as one of many yōkai attending a sukiyaki party in the story A Walk to Hell (Rental version) before making a more prominent appearance in The Great Yōkai War (Shōnen Magazine version). :In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Wally Wall. Media Kamishibai The Kitaro story began life as a kamishibai in the 1930s written by various performers. This story was called Kitaro of the Graveyard (Hakaba no Kitarō) and Mizuki was not the only one involved in its retelling. However, after World War II no other kamishibai artist was interested in making a manga version.Helen McCarthy. "Spooky Kitaro's Sixth Generation" Manga Hakaba no Kitarō was published as a rental manga in 1959, but it was considered too scary for children. In 1966, renamed to GeGeGe-no-Kitaro, it appeared in Shōnen Magazine and ran through 1970. The series continued on Shōnen Sunday, Shōnen Action, Shukan Jitsuwa and many other magazines. In 2002 GeGeGe-no-Kitaro was translated by Ralph F. McCarthy and compiled by Natsuhiko Kyogoku for Kodansha Bilingual Comics.Akado retail, Kodansha International *Volume 1 ISBN 4-7700-2827-X *Volume 2 ISBN 4-7700-2828-8 *Volume 3 ISBN 4-7700-2829-6 TV series Gegege no Kitaro was broadcast on Fuji Television in five different iterations: #1968-1969 #1971-1972 #1985-1988 #1996-1998 #2007-2009 All of the above were animated by Toei Animation. ;Music The opening theme to all five series is "Gegege no Kitaro". It has been sung by Kazuo Kumakura (1st, 2nd), Ikuzo Yoshi (3rd), Yūkadan (4th), Shigeru Izumiya and The 50 Kaitenz (ザ50回転ズ)(5th). In January 2008, an all new anime (also produced by Toei) premiered on Fuji TV during the late night hours in the noitaminA block. This anime uses the original manga title (Hakaba Kitaro), and unlike the usual anime versions, it is closer to the original manga and is not part of the existing remake canon. It also features a completely different opening ("Mononoke Dance" by Denki Groove) and ending theme song ("Snow Tears" by Shoko Nakagawa). Toei's website for the series can be found here. http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hakaba Movies Anime *July 21, 1968: (Retelling of Anime 1, Episodes 5~6) *July 12, 1980: (Retelling of Anime 2, Episode 37) Based on the 3rd Anime, the following have original plots: *December 21, 1985: Gegege no Kitarō *March 15, 1986: *July 12, 1986: *December 20, 1986: Based on the 4th Anime, the following have original plots: *July 6, 1996: *March 8, 1997: *July 12, 1997: Based on the 5th Anime: *December 20, 2008: Live Action 2007 Movie (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎) *'Kitarō': Eiji Wentz *'Mika Miura': Mao Inoue *'Nezumi-Otoko': Yo Oizumi *'Neko Musume': Rena Tanaka *'Sunakake Babaa': Shigeru Muroi *'Konaki Jijii': Kanpei Hazama *'Rokurokubi': You *'Kūko': Satoshi Hashimoto *'Tsurubebi': Shinichi Karube *'Wanyūdō': Toshiyuki Nishida *'Tenko': Koyuki *'Great Tengu Judge': Shido Nakamura CG Character Voices *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nurikabe': Hikaru Ijuin *'Ittan Momen': Shingo Yanagisawa *'Neppefuhofu': Kitarō *'Miage Nyūdō': Yoshizumi Ishihara *'Betobeto-san': Kazuhisa Ishii *'Bakezōri': Shinosuke Tatekawa *'Kasa-obake': Dave Spector Yokais of Gegege no Kitaro *'Kitarō': Eiji Wentz *'Kaede Hiramoto': Kii Kitano *'Nezumi-Otoko': Yo Oizumi *'Neko Musume': Rena Tanaka *'Sunakake Babaa': Shigeru Muroi *'Konaki Jijii': Kanpei Hazama *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka (voice only) *'Ittan-Momen': Shingo Yanagisawa (voice only) *'Nurikabe (Yokai)': Hikaru Ijuin (voice only) *'Tomoko': Rei Okamoto *'Eri': Sachi Natsuo *'Tsurube-Bi': Shinichi Karube *'Makura-Gaeshi': Minako Nakano *'Kido Leader': Natsuhiko Kyogoku *'Elder': Sakae Umezu *'Enma-Daiou': Masane Tsukayama (voice only) *'Biwabokuboku': Junichi Kōmoto (Jichō Kachō) *'Tanuki': Brother Tom, Aki Hoshino *'Chii:Bin Shimada *'Fuguruma-Youbi': Shōko Nakagawa *'Ito-Sen'nin': Takashi Sasano *'Nurarihyon: Ken Ogata *Yaksha: So Ji-sub *'''Jakotsu Babaa: Shirō Sano *'Satori': Yusuke Kamiji *'Umito': Masato Hagiwara *'Nure Onna (Nami)': Shinobu Terajima. *'Vampire Elite: Shiro Sano *'Gasha Skull *'Shinaban *'Kappa Video Games * Gegege no Kitaro - Youkai Dai Makyou for the Famicom (1986, Bandai) * Gegege no Kitaro 2 for the Famicom (1987, Bandai) * Gegege No Kitarō: Fukkatsu! Tenma Daiou for the Super Famicom (1993, Bandai) * Gegege no Kitaro for the Game Boy (1996, Bandai) * Gegege No Kitarō: Gentōkaikitan for the Sega Saturn (1996, Sega) * Gegege no Kitaro: Noroi no Nikuto Katachi Tachi for the PlayStation (1997, Bandai) * Gegege no Kitaro for Microsoft Windows (2003, Unbalance) * Gegege no Kitaro: Ibun Youkaitan for the PlayStation 2 (2003, Konami) * Gegege no Kitaro: Kiki Ippatsu! Youkai Rettou for the Game Boy Advance (2003, Konami) * Gegege no Kitaro: Gyakushuu! Youkai Daichisen for the PlayStation (2003, Konami) * Gegege no Kitaro: Youkai Daiundoukai for the Wii (2007, Namco Bandai) * Gegege no Kitaro Pachislo slot machine made by Sammy * Gegege no Kitaro: Youkai Daigekisen for the Nintendo DS (2008, Bandai) Cast 1968~1969 *'Kitarō': Masako Nozawa *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nezumi-Otoko': Chikao Ōtsuka *'Sunakake-baba': Yoko Kogushi *'Konaki-Jijii': Ichirō Nagai, Kunihiko Kitagawa (ep. 7 only), Kōsei Tomita (ep. 29 only) *'Ittan-momen': Kōsei Tomita (7 episodes) *'Nurikabe': Kenji Utsumi (6 episodes) *'Guest': Hiroshi Sugiura, Masao Imanishi, Kenji Utsumi, Kōji Yada, Yoshiko Asai, Keiko Yamamoto, Sumiko Shirakawa, Shuichi Kazamatsuri, Kunihiko Kitagawa, Nana Yamaguchi, Kōsei Tomita, Ichirō Nagai, Toshiya Ogata, Sachiko Chijimatsu, Akiko Tsuboi, Kiyoshi Komiyama, Sanji Hase, Tsuyako Yuki, Kazuko Sugiyama, Kiyoko Yajima, Ryūji Saikachi, Keiichi Noda, Mitsuko Asō, Hiroshi Ōtake, Noriko Ohara, Gisho Wakao, Jōji Yanami, Mari Tsuda, Kazue Takahashi, Katsue Miwa, Fuyumi Shiraishi, Takeshi Minami, Katsuyuki Jinnai, Miyoko Asō, Youko Satou, Osamu Ichikawa, Reiko Katsura, Midori Katō 1971~1972 *'Kitarō': Masako Nozawa *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka, Hiroshi Ōtake (ep. 4 only, although he was credited only as a guest and Tanonaka was still credited for the role) *'Nezumi-Otoko': Chikao Ōtsuka *'Neko Musume': Yoko Kogushi (credited for every episode, though she did not appear in eps. 3, 9, 16, 20, 21, 36, & 44) *'Sunakake Babaa': Yoko Kogushi (ep. 2 only), Keiko Yamamoto *'Shinigami': Takazō Kamiyama (ep. 30, 34, 38, 42, 45) *'Konaki Jijii': Kōji Yada, Sanji Hase (ep. 29 only) *'Guest': Ichirō Nagai, Sachiko Chijimatsu, Osamu Katō, Shingo Kanemoto, Sumiko Shirakawa, Kōsei Tomita, Shinji Yamada, Kunihiko Kitagawa, Keiichi Noda, Hidekatsu Shibata, Akiko Tsuboi, Kazuko Suigyama, Noriko Watanabe, Michiko Hirai, Junichi Chiba, Michiko Nomura, Noriko Ohara, Hiroshi Masuoka, Toshiaki Okamoto, Taeko Nakanishi, Rihoko Yoshida, Miwako Yanagisawa, Yoshiko Matsuoka, Rokurō Naya, Katsuji Mori, Ryōichi Tanaka, Haruko Kitahama, Takako Kondō, Taimei Suzuki, Masao Imanishi, Jōji Yanami, Shūichirō Moriyama, Ryūji Saikachi, Keita Nishi, Shōji Aoki, Kazuya Tatekabe, Kōhei Miyauchi 1985~1988 *'Kitarō': Keiko Toda *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nezumi-Otoko': Kei Tomiyama *'Neko Musume': Yūko Mita *'Yumeko Tendou': Kyoko Irokawa *'Konaki Jijii': Ichirō Nagai *'Sunakake Babaa': Hiroko Emori *'Ittan Momen': Jōji Yanami *'Nurikabe': Yusaku Yara *'Shisa': Keiko Yamamoto (ep. 73 and on) *'Hoshirō Tendō': Makoto Kōsaka *'Masao Tendō': Masaharu Satō *'Yuuko Tendō': Yōko Kawanami *'Wakasugi-sensei': Kazumi Amemiya, Chiyoko Kawashima, Yumiko Shibata *'Yobuko': Kazuko Sugiyama, Seiko Nakano (stand-in) *'Kawauso': Kiyoshi Komiyama *'Maruge': Yoku Shioya *'Abura-sumashi': Michitaka Kobayashi, Kōzō Shioya (Jigoku-hen) *'Akaname': Noriko Tsukase, Keiichi Nanba (giant) *'Kamaitachi': Hiroshi Ōtake, Masashi Hironaka (stand-in) *'Kasa-obake': Masato Hirano *'Daruma': Junpei Takiguchi *'Ido-sen'nin': Takeshi Aono *'Enma-Daiō': Daisuke Gōri *'Back Beard': Hidekatsu Shibata *'Jakotsu Babaa': Keiko Yamamoto *'Jigoku Douji': Ryō Horikawa *'Shu no Bon': Michitaka Kobayashi *'Nurarihyon': Kōichi Chiba (ep. 4 only), Takeshi Aono *'Guest': Yuri Nashiwa, Yasurō Tanaka, Kōzō Shioya, Mayumi Shō, Chie Satō, Hiroshi Takemura, Hiroyuki Taira, Mami Matsui, Yuko Mizawa, Banjō Ginga, Keiichi Noda, Ryōichi Tanaka, Tōru Furuya, Akimasa Ōmori, Kōji Totani, Nana Yamaguchi, Katsue Miwa, Kyōko Tongū, Naoko Watanabe, Nobuyo Tsuda, Hiromi Tsuru, Sanji Hase, Harumi Īzuka, Kazumi Tanaka, Hideyuki Tanaka, Ryūji Saikachi, Tamio Ōki, Toshio Furukawa, Keiko Han, Masato Yamanouchi, Taeko Nakanishi, Yoshito Yasuhara, Junichi Chiba, Sumiko Shirakawa, Eiko Yamada, Shigeru Chiba, Masahiro Anzai, Kinpei Azusa, Kaneto Shiozawa, Eiko Masuyama, Yuriko Yamamoto, Katsuji Mori, Shigeru Nakahara, Naho Yoshida, Eken Mine, Takkō Ishimori, Yumi Nakatani, Kazuyo Aoki, Chika Sakamoto, Ikuya Sawaki, Yumi Nagahata, Kiyoshi Komiyama, Masao Imanishi, Masaya Onosaka, Issei Futamata, Naoki Tatsuta, Hisako Kyōda, Kōji Yada, Michiko Abe, Minori Matsushima, Toku Nishio, Kazuko Yanaga, Kenji Utsumi, Kōhei Miyauchi, Kazuaki Koide, Tomiko Suzuki, Kōichi Kitamura, Michihiro Ikemizu, Sumi Shimamoto, Hiroshi Masuoka, Shōzō Iizuka, Maya Okamoto, Mika Doi, Bin Shimada, Hōchū Ōtsuka, Kazuo Oka, Kunihiko Kitagawa, Masako Ikeda, Mariko Mukai, Eiko Miura, Hiroyuki Satō, Kan Tokumaru, Mariko Takigawa, Noriko Uemura, Reizō Nomoto, Yukitoshi Hori, Yōichi Hayashi, Midori Aoki, Hirohiko Kakegawa, Reiko Suzuki, Yukimasa Kishino, Sakae Kawakita, Michiyo Yanagisawa, Shūichirō Kizaki, Michie Tomizawa, Tomoko Maruo, Kimie Hanya, Satoko Yamano, Motomu Kiyokawa, Miyoko Aoba, Harumi Akimoto, Mitsuko Horie, Shino Kakinuma, Asami Mukaidono, Gara Takashima, Shingo Kanemoto, Mami Koyama, Yumi Tōma, Ichiro Murakoshi 1996~1998 *'Kitarō': Yōko Matsuoka *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nezumi-Otoko': Shigeru Chiba *'Neko Musume': Chinami Nishimura *'Sunakake-babaa': Keiko Yamamoto *'Konaki-Jijii': Kōzō Shioya *'Ittan-momen': Naoki Tatsuta *'Nurikabe': Naoki Tatsuta *'Yuuko Murakami': Konomi Maeda *'Jun Tanimoto': Yūsuke Numata *'Shōta Suzuki': Mami Matsui *'Nurarihyon': Tomomichi Nishimura *'Shu no Bon': Daisuke Gōri *'Yagyou-san': Hirohiko Kakegawa, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Masaharu Satō *'Ido-sen'nin': Jōji Yanami *'Noppera-bō': Kappei Yamaguchi *'Azukiarai': Tomomichi Nishimura *'Yobuko': Noriko Uemura, Makiko Ōmoto *'Enma-Daiou': Hidekatsu Shibata Special Appearances *'Ikkokudou': Natsuhiko Kyogoku *'Vampire Elite': Shirō Sano *'Themselves': Yūkadan *'Guest': Shigezō Sasaoka, Michitaka Kobayashi, Tamie Minami, Kunihiko Kitagawa, Ryōichi Tanaka, Sanae Takagi, Junko Noda, Machiko Toyoshima, Masaharu Satō, Kōichi Hashimoto, Yoshiyuki Kōno, Tomohisa Asō, Kaori Harada, Eiji Maruyama, Kazumi Tanaka, Yasunori Masutani, Junko Shimakata, Shinobu Satouchi, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Jin Domon, Nanae Sumitomo, Toshio Kobayashi, Ikuko Tatsu, Takkō Ishimori, Ginzō Matsuo, Bin Shimada, Shōgo Sakamoto, Miho Aoyama, Yoshio Kawai, Shiho Niiyama, Hiroyuki Satō, Yasuhiro Takato, Mizue Ōtsuka, Yuri Shiratori, Shōzō Iizuka, Yūsaku Yara, Asako Dodo, Wakana Yamazaki, Yutaka Aoyama, Chiaki Maeda, Nobuhiko Kazama, Jōji Yanami, Atsushi Kisaichi, Kōji Yada, Ikue Ōtani, Yūko Sumitomo, Masato Hirano, Megumi Urawa, Kōichi Kitamura, Chie Katsuragawa, Hitoshi Masuda, Yūko Nagashima, Yuka Ono, Kaneta Kimotsuki, Taiki Matsuno, Makiko Ōmoto, Emi Uwagawa, Shino Kakinuma, Osamu Saka, Mariko Suzuki, Asako Satō, Chie Satō, Hisao Egawa, Reiko Suzuki, Shinichi Yamada, Takashi Matsuo, Takeshi Aono, Rihoko Yoshida, Rumi Kasahara, Hiromi Nishikawa, Chiyoko Kawashima, Kinpei Azusa, Takeo Yoshida, Kenji Nojima, Masako Miura, Hirohiko Kakegawa, Chafūrin, Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, Kae Araki, Yukimasa Kishino, Kazunari Tanaka, Ryō Horikawa, Isshin Chiba, Yuri Amano, Reiko Mutō, Takeshi Kusao, Nana Yamaguchi, Kazuya Nakai, Kan Tokumaru, Hōko Kuwashima, Kimiyoshi Kibe, Wataru Takagi, Ai Maeda, Michiko Neya, Miki Nagasawa, Tamotsu Nishiwaki, Chikao Ōtsuka, Tesshō Genda, Tetsu Inada, Yoshiko Kamei, Ikuya Sawaki, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Sakura Tange, Yūko Mita, Ayumi Furuyama, Yukana Nogami, Yōko Kawanami, Kazue Ikura, Akiko Hiramatsu, Shunsuke Shima, Toshiya Ueda, Nobuo Tobita, Kaneto Shiozawa, Tsutomu Kashiwakura, Fū Suzuki, Kazuo Oka, Hiroko Emori, Hiromi Tsuru, Yōko Tebbōzuka, Michiko Ishii, Katsue Miwa, Hidenari Ugaki, Tomoko Naka, Konami Yoshida, Akemi Okamura, Yukitoshi Hori, Misao Kitagawa, Airi Takeda, Kazuyuki Sogabe, Marina Ōno, Fumihiko Tachiki, Michiko Abe, Yūko Tsuga, Takuma Suzuki, Eri Morigami, Tomoko Fujino, Saori Kaneda, Hideyuki Tanaka, Kujira, Kanako Okada, Atsushi Ii, Maria Kawamura, Tomokazu Seki, Rika Komatsu, Tōru Furuya, Mahito Ōba, Aya Hisakawa, Nobuyo Tsuda, Reizō Nomoto, Madoka Sakamoto, Masaya Takatsuka, Issei Futamata, Shinichirō Ōta, Takeshi Endō, Yōko Sōmi, Takashi Nagasako, Yoshiko Okamoto, Miki Inoue, Tomoko Sugiura, Shin Aomori, Airi Yoshida, Manami Yamamoto, Nobuo Tanaka, Makiko Mizogami, Takayuki Inoue, Sayuri Fujita, Miina Tominaga, Yukari Hikida, Sumie Baba, Ryūji Nakagi, Junpei Takiguchi, Masako Katsuki, Daisuke Gōri, Toshio Furukawa 2007~2009 *'Kitarō': Minami Takayama *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nezumi-Otoko': Wataru Takagi *'Neko Musume': Hiromi Konno *'Sunakake-babaa ': Keiko Yamamoto *'Konaki-Jijii': Naoki Tatsuta *'Nurikabe': Naoki Tatsuta *'Ittan-momen': Jōji Yanami *'Kawauso': Yūko Maruyama *'Rokurokubi': Machiko Toyoshima *'Amabie': Haruna Ikezawa *'Yobuko': Sara Nakayama *'Kuro (Neko-Musume's cat)': Machiko Toyoshima *'Aobōzu': Toshio Furukawa *'Aoi': Mie Sonozaki *'Kurokarasu': Hikaru Midorikawa *'Ohaguro-Bettari': Tomoko Naka *'Kasa-obake': Katsuyuki Konishi, Yasuhiro Takato (ep. 53~100, commercials) *'Ido-Sen'nin': Kōji Yada *'Gokan-Ō': Masashi Hirose *'Makoto Washio': Takeshi Kusao *'Miu': Masumi Asano *'Nurikabe's Wife': Mayumi Tanaka *'Bakerō': Hideyuki Tanaka *'Azukiarai': Katsuyuki Konishi *'Abura-sumashi': Masato Hirano *'Yagyou-san': Naomi Kusumi *'Tsurube-otoshi': Hisao Egawa *'Yadōkai': Jōji Nakata *'Akamata': Fumihiko Tachiki *'Ōtengu': Naomi Kusumi *'Sōteiō': Eiji Takemoto *'Kai': Hiro Shimono *'Nurikabe Babies': Machiko Toyoshima, Minami Takayama, Hiromi Konno (and other female cast members) *'Tsurube-Bi': Masaya Takatsuka *'Tofu-Kozō': Daisuke Sakaguchi *'Enma-Daiō': Daisuke Gōri *'Nurarihyon': Takeshi Aono *'Shu no Bon': Katsuyuki Konishi *'Zanbia the Witch': Ai Nonaka *'Youaltepuztli (from Akuma-kun)': Isamu Tanonaka *'Chii': Bin Shimada *'Jakotsu Babaa': Reiko Suzuki *'Dracula III': Katsuyuki Konishi *'Wild the Werewolf': Yasuhiro Takato *'Kyūso': Yasuhiro Takato *'Back Beard': Hidekatsu Shibata Special Appearances *'Hakusanbō': Chikao Ōtsuka *'Male Actor, Preview Narration': Eiji Wentz *'Yamada': Noboru Maeda (Harikenzu) *'Tanaka': Yoshiyuki Arai (Harikenzu) *'Herself': Midori Matsuo (Fuji TV Announcer) *'Themselves': The 50 Kaitens *'Guest': Megumi Urawa, Mami, Kimiko Saitō, Aiko Hibi, Hirohiko Kakegawa, Tōru Ōkawa, Hiromi Nishikawa, Keichirō Yamamoto, Hirofumi Tanaka, Masaharu Satō, Fumiko Orikasa, Kenta Miyake, Keiji Hirai, Takeshi Mori, Yūsei Oda, Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, Satsuki Yukino, Ryōhei Nakao, Kōta Nemoto, Kōhei Matsumoto, Ikuya Sawaki, Ryōichi Tanaka, Kenji Nomura, Chigusa Ikeda, Nanaho Katsuragi, Miyuki Kawashō, Yūsuke Numata, Kyōsei Tsukui, Ryo Hirohashi, Yūko Satō, Daisuke Matsubara, Masaru Suzuki, Mai Aizawa, Umeka Shōji, Akemi Satō, Hōko Kuwashima, Atsushi Kisaichi, Takashi Nagasako, Kōki Miyata, Hiroshi Okamoto, Yoshihiro Kanemitsu, Naoki Imamura, Yumiko Kobayashi, Mayumi Yamaguchi, Chie Satō, Kōzō Shioya, Keiichi Sonobe, Noriko Uemura, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Tomohisa Asō, Fumiko Inoue, Michihiro Ikemizu, Shinichirō Ōta, Tamotsu Nishiwaki, Hidehiko Kaneko, Mariko Tonomura, Ai Maeda, Kōichi Hashimoto, Wakana Yamazaki, Mitsuaki Madono, Saki Yasuda, Yukiko Hirotsu, Takehiko Watanabe, Mitsuaki Hoshino, Takahiro Yoshimizu, Yasuhiko Tokuyama, Eiji Maruyama, Hiroaki Miura, Shirō Saitō, Tetsu Inada, Taiten Kusunoki, Mai Nakahara, Reiko Takagi, Makiko Ōmoto, Kōhei Fukuhara, Aya Hisakawa, Kazuya Nakai, Isshin Chiba, Rika Komatsu, Mahito Tsujimura, Kōichi Tōchika, Kazuya Ichijō, Rie Tozuka, Hidemi Anzai, Tomomichi Nishimura, Ai Bandō, Yui Kano, Reiko Kiuchi, Satomi Satō, Taiki Matsuno, Kaori Nazuka, Naomi Shindō, Unshō Ishizuka, Masaya Onosaka, Hidenari Ugaki, Shunzō Miyasaka, Yasuo Muramatsu, Ryōko Shiraishi, Yumi Sudō, Rumi Kasahara, Masato Fukuen, Nobuo Tobita, Masakazu Morita, Jin Yamanoi, Nobuyuki Hiyama, Rie Kugiyama, Michie Tomizawa, Mami Kingetsu, Yumi Tōma, Takehiro Koyama, Yōko Sōmi, Yasunori Masutani, Kōji Haramaki, Kaoru Sasajima, Kumiko Nishihara, Takuma Suzuki, Kanae Itō, Chafūrin, Yōko Kawanami, Akemi Kanda, Yūko Mita, Yūta Kasuya, Takahiro Sakaguma, Tomoko Kawakami, Shigeru Chiba, Atsushi Ii, Kenji Hamada, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ryūsei Nakao, Junichi Suwabe, Machiko Kawana, Tarō Ishida, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Minoru Inaba, Ako Mayama, Junko Shimakata, Keiichi Noda, Masami Suzuki, Yuka Komatsu, Daisuke Kishio, Mahito Ōba, Chō, Emiri Katō, Mitsuo Iwata, Hisayoshi Suganuma, Kae Araki, Mai Tōdoi, Ai Sasaki, Chiwa Saitō, Makoto Tsumura, Katsuhisa Hōki, Norihiro Inoue, Hiromu Miyazaki, Hiroshi Naka, Hitomi Nabatame, Yū Shimaka, Michitaka Kobayashi, Hiroshi Iwasaki, Motoko Kumai, Naoko Matsui, Kumiko Higa, Akio Otsuka, Misa Watanabe, Masaaki Tsukada, Yuka Saitō Shōzō Iizuka, Mitsuru Ogata, Sanae Takagi, Yūko Sasamoto, Mika Doi, Yui Makino, Kappei Yamaguchi, Shinichirō Miki, Tomoko Kaneda, Shinpachi Tsuji, Kenji Akabane, Mugihito, Ikuko Tatsu, Takehito Koyasu, Chinami Nishimura, Takahiro Sakurai, Kikuko Inoue, Masako Katsuki, Daisuke Sakaguchi 2003 PlayStation Game *'Kitarō': Rika Matsumoto *'Medama Oyaji': Kazuo Kumakura *'Nezumi-Otoko': Nachi Nozawa *'Neko Musume': Yuko Miyamura *'Sunakake Babaa': Junko Hori *'Konaki Jijii': Takanobu Hozumi *'Ittan Momen': Kenichi Ogata *'Nurikabe': Kousei Tomita *'Nurarihyon': Junpei Takiguchi *'Dracula': Akio Ōtsuka *'Back Beard': Michitaka Kobayashi *'Giga': Seizō Katō 2008 Anime (Hakaba Kitaro) Airing in Fuji TV's Noitamina slot, Hakaba Kitaro shares an art director and animation techniques with Mononoke, and adapts the original manga version.ANN Hakaba Kitaro page This series also marks the return of Masako Nozawa and Chikao Ōtsuka to the roles of Kitaro and Nezumi-Otoko respectively for the first time since the 2nd "GeGeGe..." series. *'Kitarō': Masako Nozawa *'Medama Oyaji': Isamu Tanonaka *'Nezumi-Otoko': Chikao Ōtsuka *'Mizuki': Tōru Ōkawa (1-6) *'Mononoke': Kōzō Shioya (3, 6) *'Fake Kintarō': Kazue Ikura (4-7) *'Kitarō's Father (First Life)': Daisuke Gōri (1) *'Kitarō's Mother': Reiko Suzuki (1) *'Mizuki's Mother': Ako Mayama (1) *'Hospital Director': Masaharu Satō (1-2) *'Yaksha': Hideyuki Hori (2) *'Dracula IV': Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (2) *'Mizugami': Yasuhiko Kawazu (6-7) *'Wolfman': Katsuhisa Hōki (7) *'Toad Woman': Yōko Kawanami (7) *'Kanemaru': Hidekatsu Shibata (8) *'Mary': Naomi Shindō (8) *'Murata': Mitsuru Miyamoto (8) *'Vampire Johnny': Masashi Ebara (9) *'Ikegaki': Tomomichi Nishimura (9) *'Shigeru Mizuki': Bin Shimada (10) *'Mizuki's Wife': Kimiko Saitō (10) *'Caroline': Shiori Ebara (10) *'Professor Gamotsu': Banjō Ginga (10) *'Adobarana': Yasuhiro Takato (10) *'Underground Sagaru Mizuki': Mahito Ōba (11) *'Ochiba': Kōji Yada (11) *'Doctor': Fumihiko Tachiki (11) *'Sagara Mizuki': Jūrōta Kosugi (11) Special Appearances *'Neko': Shoko Nakagawa (3-5) *'Trump Omoi': Pierre Taki (3-4) *'Tompo': Natsuhiko Kyogoku (10) Cultural impact * Gegege no Kitaro is the mascot for the Gainare Tottori soccer club. Additionally, J.League Division 1 team F.C. Tokyo also holds "Gegege no Kitaro Day" every season. * In Episode 6 of the Japanese drama Hana-Kimi, the protagonist Ashiya Mizuki (Horikita Maki) is quoted as saying that Izumi Sano (Oguri Shun) looks like "Kitaro", due to the way Sano's hair is styled. Sano then said that Mizuki must be "Medama Oyaji", since Mizuki always has 'his' eye on Sano. Also, in Episode 7, Noe greets the assembled couples on their way to the roof of the school on the evening of the delayed star festival (August 7) dressed as Kitaro and holding a figure of Medama Oyaji bathing in a rice bowl. * The exclamation "GeGeGe no Ge!" is used by ShogunGekomon in Episode 15 of Digimon Adventure 02. * In the last chapter of the manga, Ikujinashi Shiawase (Happiness of a Cowardly Boy) by Naono Bohra, character Kawada is embarrassed to look at the face of his lover, Mori, after Mori gets a haircut. Kawada complains that with his new haircut, Mori's handsome face is "too exposed" and attracts too much attention from other people. He states that Kawada used to have hair like "GeGeGe Kitaro", and he preferred it that way since his face was half-hidden most of the time. * Japanese musician Miyavi has also described his hairstyle as a Kitarou-cut many times (i.e.: official profile, diary, etc...).http://www.o-re-sa-ma.com/miyavi/top.html Miyavi's profile on official website (Menu>MIYAVI)http://www.masakarasu.net/info/gen.php Miyavi's profile translationhttp://jrockrevolution.com/forum/showpost.php?p=232883&postcount=392 Miyavi's MySpace blog translation from November 22, 2008. * Shigeru Mizuki has issued a series of limited-edition woodblock prints entitled "Fifty-Three Stations of the Yokaido Road", re-interpreting the famous Hiroshige series "Fifty-Three Stations of the Tokaido Road" as "a haunted journey". Printed from Mizuki's original paintings, the "Yokaido Road" prints star Kitaro and his troupe, as well as many other yokai and weird creatures of folklore. Produced through the Japanese publisher Yanoman Corporation, in March 2008 the series went on display in the Information and Culture Center of the Japanese Embassy in Washington DC. * In the Kamen Rider Den-O OVA spin off, Imagin Anime, Ryutaros refers to the show. When the other Tarōs attempt to sing the first part of the series' main theme, Deneb stopped them from getting sued from the mere mention of it by name. * In The Great Yokai War, after Tadashi first realizes Sunekosuri is a Youkai, goes out to look at the yokai models, statues of Kitaro and Konaki-Jijii are shown. Later, after a Youkai meeting ends up with their supposed help deciding to aid them, Kawataro the Kappa anIttan-momen to a pillar while chiding "You're always real brave with Kitaro in those comics!" Kitaro's creator Shigeru Mizuki also appears in a cameo role in the film near the end. * Main Mushishi character Ginko bears uncanny similarities to Kitaro. Both have similar hairstyles, pale complexions and a missing left eye (this occurs to Ginko in Episode two). The only differences occurring are eye color and hair color. It should also be noted that both series deal with supernatural occurrences. * The Shaman King character Manta Oyamada also bears a resemblance to Kitaro. References External links *Mizuki Shigeru no Yōkai World(Japanese) *Sakaiminato: The town where you can meet Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro movie official site *Hakaba Kitaro official site *Poor Little Ghost Boy Japanzine by Zack Davisson *Yanoman Corporation Category:Anime of 1968 Category:Anime of 1971 Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Japanese mythology in anime and manga Category:Manga of 1959 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Films directed by Katsuhide Motoki Category:NoitaminA es:GeGeGe no Kitarō fr:Kitaro le repoussant ko:게게게의 기타로 ms:GeGeGe no Kitaro nl:GeGeGe no Kitaro ja:ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 zh:鬼太郎